


When You're Smiling

by YouKnowWhoIAm



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Eventual Smut, Feels, M/M, SPOILER.......Seb is forced to go to war, The Blitz, War, War Era, right in the feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKnowWhoIAm/pseuds/YouKnowWhoIAm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1940's AU Jim and Sebastian meet while at a party only to be separated. Will they ever see each other again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Don't Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.

        Everyone was dancing except for James. Watching everyone have so much fun was making him sick to his stomach. He was forced to come to this stupid party and was ditched by his friend. So now here he was, sitting alone by the window. Looking out the window, the lonely sixteen year old brought his drink to his lips. Fruit punch,  how cliché, typical party drink. Luckily no one had spiked the punch. With a small sigh, he rested his head on the window. He longed for this party to be over. A figure had sat in the seat next to him. He didn't bother to look at them seeing as how he was occupied with his thoughts about how boring this party was. The person next to them cleared their throat. He didn't think much of it, so he continued to stare out the window. Another clear of the throat and the stranger had decided to talk to him.  James was already annoyed and turned to look at the stranger to tell them to leave him alone. As soon as he got one look, he froze. The stranger was incredibly handsome, he took his breath away. He had a strong jawline accompanied by his sharp cheekbones. His eyes were a color he had never seen. It was a pale shade of blue, almost as clear as water. His dirty blonde hair was neatly parted, he didn't even need gel to keep it in place. He was fit too, not too skinny, not too muscly. He was perfect, too perfect. James couldn't help but wonder why a guy like him was talking to him.  Wait, that's right, the guy was talking to him. He was too busy studying him to realize it.

"Um. You ok? Hello?" The guy snapped his fingers in front of his face. James jumped a bit and looked at him.  A light blush painted his cheeks.

"Uh. Sorry..I kinda went in another world....What were you saying?" The guy laughed a bit. Ugh, even his laugh was perfect.

"I was asking you if you'd like some company. You seemed lonely. Also a bit bored" James was taken aback. Why was this guy so interested in him?  Something wasn't right, it made his stomach turn.

"I don't mind. I am somewhat bored. " he admitted " I was kinda forced to come here." The guy nodded a bit before putting his hand in front of him.

"Sebastian Moran. You can call me Seb for short."  He took his hand and shook it, it was a surprisingly gentle handshake.

"James Moriarty. Jim for short" Seb smiled and looked around. Damn him and his perfect smile. Jim looked around before glancing at him again. He couldn't help it. I mean, if you had a handsome stranger by you,  surely you would admire them too. Seb looked over at him and smiled as he stood up. Offering his hand to Jim, he bowed a bit

" Will you dance with me?"

* * *

 

       They were both now in the middle of everyone dancing. Jim blushed and looked at his feet.

"I..I don't dance..." Seb tilted his head a bit

"Why not?"  Jim looked at him

" I can't...I don't know how." He embarrassingly admitted. Seb smiled a bit

" It's easy, I'll teach you.  Just follow my lead. You'll get the hang of it." He placed a hand on Jim's lower back "You just position like this" then he held his hand and raised them " and then you just sway. Move to the rhythm of the music." Jim slowly started to sway along with Seb. He was starting to get the hang of it. But he was nervous being in such close proximity to him. They continued to dance until the song finished. The sound of a trumpet brought a smile to Sebastian's face. The record player had started playing _When You're Smiling by Louis Armstrong_. Jim curiously looked up at Seb to see if he wanted to keep dancing. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Seb's wide grin.

"What?" he questioned with a light laugh.

"I love this song" Seb replied. As soon as the vocals hit, Seb began to sing along. " _Oh when you're smilin' keep on smilin_ '" he sang in a bad Louis impression. " _The whole world smiles with you. And when you're laughin' oh when you're laughin_ '" he smiled as Jim laughed a bit and shook his head. " _The sun comes shinin' through_ "  he sang happily, throwing his head back dramatically. Jim laughed and hid his face in Seb's chest. He was embarrassed because of Seb's singing, yet he loved it. " _But when you're cryin' you bring on the rain. So stop your sighin 'be happy again_ " he crooned, gently holding Jim's jaw. Jim's face turned a bright red as he looked into his eyes. " _Keep on smilin Cause when you're smilin'. The whole world smiles with you_ " he finished with his eyes fluttering shut. Their mouths were inches away, it was like a force was pushing them together. Jim slowly shut his eyes and leaned in.  Right as their lips were about to touch, the record scratched and a kid yelled

"Parents!" Everyone started panicking, trying to clean up and leave the party before they were caught. Seb and Jim's eyes shot open as they looked around at the chaos around them. People pushed and shoved their way to the doors.

"Jim!" A voice called as his arm was yanked.

" We have to go!" It was the friend that dragged him here. Seb's head quickly turned to watch as Jim was dragged away. He tried to follow but was pushed away by the crowd. Jim kept looking back trying to find Seb as his friend dragged him out the house. He was pulled into a car and had the door shut in his face. He stared at the house through the window as they sped away. Who knew when he would ever see him again.


	2. Wrong Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim can't stop thinking about Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I had writers block and such.

        Why does the world hate me so much? That was the main question that was running through Jim's head. Why is it that as soon as he meets this amazing person, he has to be taken away from them? Now he's cursed with the thought of him, never leaving his mind. That smile, his warmth, the gentle touch of his hand on his lower back. His heart was beating rather quickly. Their lips were so close to touching that night. He craved his touch, he wanted to kiss him, he was in love. It felt ridiculous to say that since he had only met him once, but he never felt this way before. He needed to find him. It's already been a week and he's going crazy.

"Jim." He jumped and dropped his pencil. Looking at his friend, he picked it up.

"Huh?" His friend pulled a chair out and sat by him.

"You ok?" his friend asked in concern.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm ok. Why? Do I not seem ok? Am I doing something that makes me look not ok? Cause I'm ok. Really. I am. I-" his friend interrupted.

"Jim, you're babbling. You do that when something's wrong." Jim sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Alright maybe I'm not entirely ok."

"What's bothering you?"

"Him." His friend looked around.

"Who?" Jim blushed a bit and covered his face.

"...The boy from the party" His friend looked around more.

" Wait, what? He's here?"

"No. No...he...I....I can't stop thinking about him.."

"Awwwwwwwww little Jimmy's got a crush." He quickly moved his hands to glare at him

"Don't **ever** call me that again."

"Alright, alright, calm down. Listen, how bout after school me and you search the phone book for him? Sound good?" Jim thought for a moment

"Fine."

* * *

        As soon as the bell rang, Jim sprinted to find his friend. The school day took forever to end. He suddenly collided into a hard surface causing him to fall to the floor.

"Sorry" he profusely apologized, " I didn't mean to run int-" he looked up and saw his it was his friend.

"Dude it's fine." His friend held out a hand to help him up. "C'mon" Jim accepted the helping hand and stood up. " You ok?" Jim grabbed his stuff and replied.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Sweet, now let's go find you a man!" his friend cheered rather loudly. Jim blushed and ducked his head to hide his face and sarcastically hissed.

"Think you could be a bit louder?" His friend grinned and grabbed his hand and ran, dragging Jim with him.

"Let's go!"

* * *

 

        After deciding to skip Jim's house, the two of them went to his friend's house. His friend plopped down on the sofa while Jim chose to sit on the floor. Grabbing the phone book, they began their search. Half and hour later, they ended up with no results.

"Well that was a waste of time" Jim angrily sighed.

"Ok, maybe we're just looking for the wrong thing?"

"No, we're not. I'm sure his name was Sebastian Moran. Why would he lie?"

"We're idiots" Jim glared at his friend a bit.

"You are."

"No, we both are. We've been searching for Sebastian when we really should be searching for his parents." Jim blinked before looking away.

"We're idiots" he muttered as he opened the phone book again.

"Do you know their names?" His friend asked opening his phone book. Jim froze.

"....Shit"

"You don't, do you?"

"Nope"

"Well then, we'll just have to call every Moran." Jim rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone

"Joy."

* * *

 

        Three hours later and Jim was ready to give up. His friend hung up.

"Well that narrows it down to about ninety-four more Morans" Jim teared up.

" This is a waste of time, I'm never gonna find him. It's useless"

His friend slid off the sofa to comfort him "Hey don't say that, we'll find him. There's just a few left."

"Ninety-four, Spencer. Ninety-four is not a few." Spencer sighed.

"Fine, just make four more calls and I'll do the rest. Pleeeeeeeease?"

Jim mumbled a fine and grabbed the phone. He dialed the next number and waited. Another wrong number. Jim teared up more and called the next number. Nope, not him. He called the next number. It rang and rang and rang. Jim was about to hang up when he heard a voice.

"Hello?"

His eyes widened a bit. That voice sounded familiar.

"S-Sebastian?"


	3. A Lovely Rose

        “Jim? Is that you? How did you ge-” Sebastian was cut off by Jim suddenly hanging up.

“Dude what the hell!?!? Why'd you hang up!?!?” Spencer yelled. In a panicked voice, Jim responded

“I DON'T KNOW! I FREAKED OUT!”

“CALL HIM BACK!”

“OK!” Jim grabbed the phone and stared at it.

“Jim?...hello?” Sebastian's voice sounded. _He never hung up holy fuck._

“I..uh..y-yeah it's me. Sorry about that..” Jim worriedly glanced at Spencer. Spencer smiled and gave him a thumbs up as Sebastian began to speak again

“It's cool. Soooo, how'd you get my number?” Jim stuttered out a response

“ uh.. I.. I know people…and they know….things...”

“Oh well, how are you?”

“I want to see you again.” Jim answered almost too quickly.

“W-what?”

“..I want to see you again…” There was silence from both ends before a soft whisper of “me too” was heard. Jim smiled and closed his eyes before speaking up “Are you busy today?” Sebastian hummed in thought

“Nope.” Jim opened his eyes to look at Spencer

“Can we meet at the diner by the park?”

“Richie's diner?”

“Yeah that one. At 7?”

“Sure. See you there” Jim blushed a bit before softly responding

“See you there” They both hung up.

* * *

 

        It was an hour until it was time to meet up with Sebastian and Jim was **not** ok. He was freaking out and it was hectic. Spencer grabbed Jim mid pace and tossed him onto the sofa.

“Listen up kid, you need to calm down.” Jim fidgeted a bit and sat upright.

“ I am calm. I dunno what you're talking about. I'm as calm as calm can be. Don't tell me to calm down.” Spencer crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, glaring a bit at Jim. He sighed and looked down mumbling “..I've just..I've never been on a date before..” Spencer softened his features and sat by Jim, putting an arm around him.

“I know...but you just have to trust me and calm down...you might over think and make things go bad. Everything is going to be alright. I promise.” Jim looked at him and smiled.

“Thanks……..can I borrow some clothes” Spencer shot up laughing.

“I knew you were gonna ask me that!! C'mon I'll get you my best outfit!” With that, they both ran into his room.

* * *

        Seven o'clock. It's time. He sat there nervously tapping. Jim arrived ten minutes early. He already picked out a booth. Now he was just waiting for Sebastian. He smoothened out the sweater he borrowed from Spencer. He worried that he was too dressed up. He had a maroon sweater vest with a cream button up underneath accompanied by black trousers. Nervously, he tapped on the table. A shadow suddenly was cast upon him and he looked up. It was him, Sebastian. He hadn't even heard him walk in. He was gorgeous. He was wearing a cream button up with black trousers and red suspenders. With a charming smile, he chuckled and spoke up.

“Hey, we're matching.” Jim furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as Sebastian sat down. Seb motioned towards their clothing “Our colors. We match.” Jim looked at his clothes before looking at Seb again.

“Oh yeah. We do.” Sebastian looked at his hands and smiled a bit, biting his bottom lip before quietly saying

“I think we're a perfect match..”

* * *

        They were about halfway through their meal and it had already felt like they'd known each other for years. Jim hadn't smiled this much since he was a little boy. Sebastian was truly a gentleman. He was charming, sweet, funny, he was perfect. Jim listened to Sebastian tell a story while he ate his meal. He was a slow eater as Sebastian had finished his meal earlier. He was now messing with a napkin as he spoke to Jim.

“But you can't blame me for that, he had it coming” he lightly laughed as he looked at the napkin. Jim giggled and covered his mouth with the back of his hand.

“He had it coming. Oh gosh I can't imagine that being me.” Seb laughed more and looked up at him. Jim’s giggling was so hypnotic and adorable, he couldn't help but stare. Jim lightly blushed at his staring and wiped his mouth. He finished the last bits of his food before pushing his plate aside. Looking down at his hands he softly spoke “I had a lot of fun today.” Seb looked back at the napkin he was still messing with.

“I did too. I really like being with you.” Jim smiled biting his lip he peeked at Sebastian.

“Would you maybe like to do this again?” Seb paused before looking up at Jim, staring into his eyes, he softly smiled as he reached out and put his hand on Jim's.

“I'd love too.” He looked at the clock on the wall before he got up “It's getting late” he took out his money and left the payment on the table “Please, let me walk you home.” Jim stood.

“Oh..th-thank you.” Side by side they walked out that diner, Sebastian still messing with that napkin.

* * *

        It had almost been dark before they reached Jim’s house. Jim stood with his back to the door to look Seb in the eyes.

“When do you think we can do this again?” Sebastian held his hands behind his back, looking at Jim he smiled widely.

“ I might be free tomorrow. But you have my number so you can just call me. By the way you never told me how you got my number.” Jim smirked a bit.

“I told you, I know people.” Sebastian chuckled and shook his head.

“Well just call me whenever.” Jim nodded. They stood there for a moment in silence. Should he hug him? Is it too early to kiss him? Maybe a kiss on the cheek? His train of thought was broken by Sebastian moving closer. “ I uh..I made this for you.” Sebastian shyly held up a little napkin rose. Jim stared at it before gingerly taking it.

“Thank you..it..it's lovely.” Sebastian nodded and hesitantly moved a little closer. Jim lightly gasped and closed his eyes. He was finally getting his kiss. He felt his warmth as he moved closer. He felt soft lips against his cheek. The warmth moved away and he opened his eyes. Sebastian was blushing and looking down.

“Goodnight Jim.” Jim felt his face heat up before whispering

“Goodnight Seb.” He opened his door and backed up inside, watching as Sebastian walked away in the sunset. He looked at the napkin rose in his hand. It was truly a lovely rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SUCK AT UPDATING AND IM SORRY. ALSO IM SORRY FOR NEVER GIVING YOU THE KISS YOU WANT


	4. It's a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I suck at updating. But here, enjoy.

        Soft light caressed Jim’s face as he shifted his position in bed. His eyes fluttered open, slowly he sat up. It was Saturday, he could spend all day with Sebastian if he wanted to. Smiling at the thought, he got out of bed. He walked into the bathroom and hopped in the shower. As he was rinsing off, there was a knock at the door.

“Jim! You've got a call!” He turned off the shower and quickly put on a towel. Opening the door, he looked at his father.

“Who was it?” His father pointed to the phone on the table, he hadn't hung up.

“Don't know, they only said they wanted to speak to you.” Jim watched as he walked away before practically running to the phone, frantically grabbing it, he held it to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Jim! You'll never believe what just happened!!” It was Spencer.

“Geez Louise. You scared me Spenc! I thought you were Seb!”

“I thought he doesn't have your number?” Jim was silent for a moment, forgetting that he never gave him his number

“...he doesn't-” quickly changing the subject to avoid embarrassing himself more “Anyway. What happened??”

“Oh yeah, I saw Sebastian at the store! It looked like he was buying a gift!!!” Jim blushed, could it be a gift for him? He tried to play it off that he was calm.

“ So? He could've been buying himself something.” Spencer snorted.

“Pft. Yeah, right. Cause I'm totally sure he could fit a size small sweater” Jim blushes more, there was no way Seb could fit in something that was size small.

“Thanks for spoiling my gift.” Spencer cheered victoriously.

”Ha! So you admit that the gift is for you!”

“How should I know that it's for me?! He's the one buying it!” Spencer laughed more at his friends flustered tone.

“I'm just messing with ya kid. Hey, you free today?”

“Yeah but-”

“Sweet I'm coming over”

“Spencer wait-”

“I'm already at the payphone across from your house” Jim paused and peeked out the window. Sure enough, Spencer was standing there. When he saw Jim, he waved excitedly. With a sigh Jim said

“Just get inside already.” Spencer quickly hung up and ran across the street over to Jim’s. Knocking on the glass, he signaled to Jim to open it. He opened it and Spencer climbed in. “Why couldn't you just walk in the front door. Like a normal person”

“Front doors are for nerds”

* * *

        “And then he gave me this” Jim said as he held up the napkin rose. Spencer stared at it for a long time before speaking up.

“That. Is. Adorable. I want one.”

“I could ask him to mak-”

“No I mean I want a Sebastian.” Jim laughed and put the rose back on his dresser. “Seriously though, you guys had a great first date.” Jim blushed and nodded

“We might do something today too.” Spencer perked up and scooted closer.

“What? When? What're you guys gonna do? Where are you going?” Jim nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

“I dunno...I never called him.”

“Well what are you waiting for! Call him!” Spencer grabbed the phone off the nightstand and shoved it into Jim’s hands. Immediately he freaked out and pushed it away.

“I can't just call him, it's not that simple!”

“It's literally that simple! Now pick up the phone and call him before I do!”

“Fine!” He grabbed it and called. It rang only once before it was answered.

“Hello?”

“Seb!” He exclaimed. Quickly he tried to cover his excitement “I mean” he cleared his throat and tried to sound calm “Seb.” His heart fluttered at the sound of Sebastian lightly chuckling on the other end.

“Hey, Jim. I've been waiting for you to call. Thought you might be busy or somethin”

“Me? Busy? Naaah” it was clear how nervous he was. Seb once again laughed before talking.

“Hey so I was thinking that we could go down to the fields or the beach and fly kites together” Jim's heart beat faster.

“That sounds fun.”

“Great, so it's a date?” Stuttering, he looked at Spencer, slight panic in his eyes.

“Ye-yeah. It's a date.”

“Great, I'll pick you up at twelve”

“Twelve. Got it.”

“See you later, Jim”

“See you later, Seb.”


	5. Park Bench

        Ebony waves danced as they were combed back. Jim sat in front of the mirror, Spence behind him as he was styling his hair.

“Trust me, he won't notice it.” Jim shrugged a bit looking down.

“He might though, I always part it the other way.”

“Well sometimes you just gotta try something new.” Jim sighed, Spencer was right, he needed to try new things. He just didn't like it, he didn't like change.

“That's stupid”

“You're stupid”

* * *

        Birds chirped as they walked. It was nice out today. The sun was out and the clouds scattered across the sky, making it so that it wasn't too bright out. Spencer turned and looked at Jim. His nervousness was visible. He put a hand on his shoulder and Jim turned, jumping a bit from the unexpected contact.

“Calm down Jimmy, it'll be fine. Nothing will happen.”

“I know..” he looked away “ but I can't just calm down. I feel all jittery. My stomach hurts. My chest feels tight. I feel so warm.”

“That's cause you caught the love bug. Now cheer up, he could be here any second.”

* * *

        Jim mindlessly swung his legs, kicking a rock, as he sat on a bench, waiting for Sebastian. Maybe he was too early. Or worse. Maybe he was too late and Sebastian left without him. All the worse possible scenarios ran through his head as we watched the rock tumble back and forth underneath his foot. Spencer tapped his thigh to get his attention. He looked up to see Spencer staring at something ahead of him. Following his gaze, a figure caught his eyes. It was Sebastian carrying a basket along with two kites. Jim quickly got up from the bench and jogged over to him.

“Seb!”

“Hey!” He smiled at the short boy. “Sorry I'm late. I thought that we could have a picnic. So I packed some stuff up at the last minute.” Jim’s face flushed red. A picnic. He was late because he wanted to have a picnic. That was too romantic. What did he do to deserve to meet such a romantic person.

“It's alright, a picnic sounds nice.”

“Damn right a picnic sounds nice!!” Both Seb and Jim turned at the sound of Spencer's voice. When did he get behind Jim and why was he still here?

“Um..well...actually” Seb scratched the back of his head “it's kind of just enough for two people..” He looked at Jim concern and confusion clear on his face. Jim was staring at Spencer, slightly frowning.

“Spenc…”

“I know I know” he hugged him and put a finger to his eye, pretending to wipe a tear away “You've just grown up so fast. I can't believe it.” He let go and smiled brightly. “Well have fun on your date!!” He gently pushed Jim closer to Seb and ran away like an idiot. Jim facepalmed, face as red as a tomato, while Sebastian laughed, still slightly confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for having two short chapters. The next chapter is gonna be really long.


End file.
